My Life with Jason Grace
by Gushigh
Summary: This is a modern life AU as if Jason Grace and his family lived in my town and we were going out.
1. Jason and Gus's first date

My Life with Jason Grace

By Gus High-De La Garza

Jason and Gus's first date

I was so exited because Jason asked me out. It's Friday night; the night of our date. He was going to come pick me up on his motorcycle. There was an hour and a half until our date and so I got ready after coming home from college.

Truth is he's a senior in high school and I'm a freshman in college. We met at Barnes and Noble. For some reason they had put the art section next to the cooking section. Also this store had a library type shelves. So It was double sided and you can see through the other side.

I had picked a book and so did he. Our eyes met and he was gorgeous. He had ice blue eyes and short cropped blonde hair. He smiled and I noticed the tiny scar on his top lip. He was so god like that when I went to speak words failed me. "Hi," he said. I swallowed and blushed harder and a deeper shade of red. I finally manage to choke out a soft hello.

Only just now I remembered my manners, I attempted to stick my hand through the hole in the book shelf but only managed to knock a bunch of books off the shelf and down onto my head. I crumple to the floor as one hit me in the eye. He comes running over to my aisle asking if I'm ok. "I'm fine," I say holding my eye. He kneels down and puts his hand on my eye to check it.

He just looked me dead in the face and blushed as strongly as I did and said, "You're gorgeous!" "What?" I ask, "No. you're wrong. I'm so plain." He takes my face in his hands and say, "I strongly disagree." I blush still looking at him. Then I realize he's saying something. "What?" I ask as I snap out it. "My name; it's Jason. What's your?" "It's Gus. It's actually short for Gustavo but I hate my full name," I say.

"What? But your full name is beautiful," he says and offers to help me up. I take his hand, "you think so?" I ask. "I know so," he says. I blush and start to pick up the books I dropped. I start to put them back and he asks, "Do you want to go to a movie this Friday?" "Are you asking me out on a date?" I ask baffled. "Yeah; unless you don't want to," he says blushing and looking away.

"I'd love to," I say a little too eagerly. So that's essentially how I got my first date with Jason. I then notice it's almost the time and my heart begins to race. I hear the revving of his engine. He walks to my door and knocks. "Hi," I say as I open the door. I look him up and down.

He's wearing blue jeans tucked into boots and over his broad shoulders he's wearing a brown leather jacket over a purple v-neck. Under his arm he's holding his helmet. All I can think is the he really is god like. "You ready?" he asks. "Of course," I say. "Then follow me my prince," he says.

I blush and take his hand. He leads me down the stairs to his beautiful black Harley. He offers me a second helmet and after I put it on I get on behind him. I grip his chest firmly and breathe in his cologne. Then we take off down the drive into town.


	2. Later at Dinner

Later at Dinner

So he took me to a really nice Japanese grill. Over dinner we talked about our interests. Apparently he plays football but wants to be a professional chef. That's why he was in the cooking section. His father is some CEO of a big company. His mom passed away when he was young and he has an older sister who's in archery training for the Olympics. I tell him I come from a less impressive background.

My mom and dad had me and when I was 8 they divorced. Then my grandmother came to live with us when my grandfather passed. We were fine for a while. My mom met my step dad then which only brought us more bad luck because my grandmother had a stroke and passed in a year's time. Then my mom divorced my step dad.

The most embarrassing thing I had to tell him was how many times I was hospitalized in the psychiatric ward and was in placement for a year. But on a brighter note my mom finally found the right guy and after a while he became like my real dad. Also I tell him I've always been interested in art and have been practicing all my life.

I also told him I want to move to Japan. I say that if I hadn't gone to placement I never would've met my best friend who's like a brother to me. His name is Rigo. He listens intently and grabs my hand giving it a little squeeze.

"I'm sorry," he says. "For what?" I asked a little puzzled. "That you had to go through that. But I promise you I'll make sure you don't hurt like that ever again" he says. I look at him then down at my food. "No one has ever said to me before," I say and noticed a tear roll down my face then wipe it away, "I'm sorry." "Don't be," he says then rubs my cheek.


	3. After Dinner at the Movies

After Dinner at the Movies

he asks me what I want to see and I look up at the movies. "Um could we see The Mockingjay part 1?" I ask. "You like the Hunger Games series? He asks shocked. "yeah," I answer timidly. He buys two tickets for movie. After we sit he rests his hand palm up on the arm rest. I take it as an invitation and grab a hold of his hand. He gives it a gentle squeeze.


	4. After the Movie at my Apartment

After the Movie at my Apartment

Jason drives me home and when I get off his bike I ask if he wants to come up. "Nobody's home, my parents are on vacation," I say. He accepts the offer. We walk up the stairs and I open the door. "Excuse the mess," I say. We take a seat on the couch. I look at him and he says, "You're the first guy I've gone out with. Um can I try something?" he takes my face in his hands and his breath tickles my lips.

He leans in and kisses me. We are kissing and it's amazing. I can't help myself. I start running my hands through his hair as his hands shoot up my shirt. I break free from the kiss and ask, "My room's that way. Do you want to?" "Uh-huh," he says a little hazy. We get up and head to my room as I shut the door behind us.

It doesn't open until the next morning. I come out leading him to the kitchen and ask him if he wants breakfast and I make it for him. When we are done he gets up to get his stuff and I meet him at the door. He says, "I'd like to do this again some time. Are you free next Friday?" "Yeah I am," I say. "Cool," he says.

We kiss and when we part he opens the door. "I'll see you then," he says. "I'll see you then too," I say and I close the door happier than I have ever been.


	5. Our Second Date

Our Second Date

So apparently jaaon had school off that day and college classes had been canceled. So our second date was at Knott's Berry Farm. He borrowed his dad's Camaro for this date. It was a beautiful sleek 76 with a red paint job and a racing stripe. I hade a feeling Jason liked fast things.

When we get to Knott's we get our tickets and enter the theme park. The first ride he wants to go on is Silver Bullet. I look up at it then back down at him. I brace myself for a day of thrills. By lunch time we had hit Silver Bullet, Montezuma's Revenge, and Boomerang. When we sit to eat I almost think I can't but I try. It actually made things better.

I take a drink from my coke and ask, "Are you having fun?" he looks up at me wide eyed like a kid at Christmas. "Yep! This is so much fun!" he says excitedly. "I'm guessing this is your first time here?" I ask. "Yes. How could you tell?" he asks. "Oh, nothing much, just that you look cutely like a kid at Christmas," I say and he blushes a little.

After we wrap up lunch walk around a little then hit Accelerator then Ghost Rider. Towards the end we go on bumper cars and play the carnival games. He couldn't win a single game but I step up and smoke a few and win him a few grand prizes. He stares at me in amazement.

"How do you do that?" he asks. "Pure skill and a little luck," I say then smile. Once we clean out the carnival stalls we start to head home. He takes me back to his place today. We were just about to end the day the same way. We stumble through the door. "Well, hello." Jason had me in a dipping positions and looks up to see his sister with work out clothes and a towel.

"Uh…" he says and accidentally drops me. "Ow. Crap," I say as I get up and brush myself off. "Um… I'm Gus," I say. "Oh, I know who you are. Jason won't shut up about you," she says. I look over at Jason and he's blushing. "Nice to finally meet the guy my brother has fallen head over heels for. I'm Thalia," Thalia says, "Anyway I just got done with my work out and I have homework to do. Try not to make too much noise."

She looks at us and winks. Then she heads up the stairs. "Wow. What a way to kill the mood," Jason says, "Come on. Let me give you a tour." He shows me around the house. The dining room is fantastic. He has a pool out back. They even have a piano which Jason knows how to play.

"Can you play something for me?" I ask. He sits and I sit next to him. He opens up the keys and starts on Fleur De Lis. He plays the whole song and I sit there mesmerized. When he's done I clap my hands and he turns to kiss me. He leads us upstairs and his room has a tower with a small staircase and a small room with a window.

He has a bunch of drawings from his childhood and pictures of his friends and family. There's one of him as a young boy with Thalia and two adults I guessed were his parents. "Are these your parents?" I ask. "Yeah," he says, "I don't really remember my mom but my dad though… you could never forget a man named after a god. His parents named him Zeus, weird I know, but that his name."

He looked at the picture sadly. I put my hand on his and say, "I think I'm falling in love with you." He looks up at me and says, "I think I'm falling in love with you too." I lean in him. He kisses back and drops the picture. In a minute we are on each other all over again. In the morning he drives me home and I ask him to call me during the week. I get out of car after I kiss him good bye. Then I head up the stairs.


	6. Cuddling

Cuddling

Throughout the week Jason sent me a lot of cute and sweet messages. Things like: "I miss you babe." And "I can't wait to hold you in my arms again." I almost couldn't contain myself. I had to keep telling him, "I know babe. Just a couple more days." Or "just one more day sweetie, then we can be together." I also had to keep telling myself "study! Then you'll be able to see him. He'd want you to get an A." It was so hard.

Then when the weekend came I was jumping for joy. He came over on his bike and I could hear him almost running up the stairs. I opened the door and jump into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around. When he sets me down he says, "I have a surprise for you." He set's down his bag and pulls out a paper bag shaped like a rectangle.

"What is it?" I ask surprised. "Open it," he says smiling. When I do I see it's a new sketch book and the expensive kind. "You didn't have to," I say. "I know but I wanted to. Also maybe you could sketch me some time," he says. I kiss him then whisper in his ear, "Thank you. But with you I'd only accept nudes." He blushes and I pull giggle saying, "I'm kidding." Then start walking towards the couch.

"I'll do it," he says. "Do what?" I ask, "I told you I was joking." "No. I'll do it if it's for you," he says. "Ok. If you're sure, start stripping and I'll go get my stuff," I say and I head towards my room. When I come out he's completely in the buff.

"Let's get started," I say tossing him a single sheet. "What's this for?" he asks. "We are doing it De Milo style. That way I don't get so aroused that I can't draw," I explain and he lies down then we get started.

30 minutes later…

"I'm done. Want to see," I say. "Of course!" he says enthusiastically. I show him. "Wow," he says, "You make me look beautiful." That's because you are beautiful sweetie," I say and kiss his nose. "Naw," he says. "It's true! This is exactly how I see you," I say and look him in the eyes. Then I feel a heat pooling below.

"Well now that I have I've finished and you're already like this want to head to my room?" I ask. "I'm ready whenever you are," Jason says as he starts kissing my neck. So we head to my room and disappear for an hour or two. When we're done we come back out and sit on the couch to watch a movie.

He sits and I sit on his lap. We put on a romantic comedy. Ten Things I Hate About You. We are watching when we get to our favorite part we both say the lines:

MISS PERKY: People perceive you as somewhat ...

KAT: Tempestuous?

MISS PERKY: "Heinous bitch" is the term used most often. .

You might want to work on that. Thank you

KAT: As always, thank you for your excellent guidance.

I'll let you get back to Reginald's quivering member

MISS PERKY: Quivering member... I like that

Then we both laugh. Just then the second batch of popcorn I put in the microwave beeped. I get up to get it and when I get back he's waiting for me. I walk around the couch and he pulls me onto his lap. I then lay back and fit my head in the crook of his neck. I look at him then smile while I fed him some popcorn.

He kisses my temple and we go back watching the movie. When it's over I ask him if he wants to stay the night. "Sure. Anything for you honey," he says. Later we are both in a pair of jammies and snuggle into my bed. Jason lays behind me and holds me in his arms. Soon I'm comfortable and fall asleep.

I wake to the sound of the opening. "Crap! I totally forgot my parents were coming home from Kentucky today!" I say. "What?" he asks groggily. "Just put some clothes on. It'd be embarrassing if they caught you in my pajamas. We hurry up and get ready. When we are fully dressed I open the door to my mom and step dad acting all lovey dovey.

"Eww! Get a room!" I say in disgust. They look at me while Jason walks up behind me putting his arms around my shoulders saying, "I don't think it's all bad. I mean it's what we do." "Who's this?" my mom asks. "Oh! This is Jason. M-my boyfriend," I say as he walks forward and puts out his hand. "Jamie. I'm Gustavo's mom and this is my husband Matt," my mom says.

Matt walks over and shakes Jason's hand saying, "Nice to meet you man." "Do you want to join us for breakfast?" my mom asks. "Sure," Jason says. I pull my mom to the side and tell her, "Jason spent the night here and I'm going to let him take a shower. Plus you guys still need to unpack." "Sure," my mom says understandingly.

So after that introduction I lead Jason to the shower and give him some spare clothes. I decide to save time and water and get in with him. We quickly wash each other and get dressed. When we get out we leave for IHOP. When we are there in the middle of eating Matt asks, "So have you guys been safe?"

I nearly spit out orange juice and Jason wildly. "That's none of your business!" I splutter. "Hey, I was just asking," Matt says putting his hands up in surrender. We continue eating and Matt has a grin knowing he's done good on embarrassing me. When we finish I apologize to Jason for Matt's behavior. Jason just pulls me in for a kiss and says, "It's alright. Honestly I'd do the same when I have kids."

When we get back to the apartment Jason tells me he needs to head home. I give him a kiss and we say our good byes. "See you next week," I say. "I'll text you all week though," he says with a grin then starts his bike. I watch him ride out to the street then walk back up to my apartment.


End file.
